musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lollapalooza 2013
Lollapalooza 2013 took place in Grant Park, in Chicago, IL, from August 2nd 2013 to August 4th 2013. Line-up Dates: August 2, 2013 – August 4, 2013 Bud Light Stage Friday: Io Echo, Ghost B.C., Band of Horses, Queens of the Stone Age, Nine Inch Nails Saturday: Planet Hemp, Charles Bradley, Ellie Goulding, Kendrick Lamar, The Postal Service Sunday: Palma Violets, Alex Clare, Two Door Cinema Club, Vampire Weekend, Phoenix Red Bull Sound Select Stage Friday: Emeli Sandé, Smith Westerns, Crystal Castles, New Order, The Killers Saturday: Shovels & Rope, Ben Howard, Local Natives, The National, Mumford & Sons Sunday: Astro, Wild Nothing, Tegan and Sara, Grizzly Bear, The Cure Lake Shore Stage Friday: Robert DeLong, Icona Pop, Father John Misty, Imagine Dragons, Hot Chip Saturday: Wheeler Brothers, Little Green Cars, Court Yard Hounds, Eric Church, The Lumineers Sunday: Guards, Wild Belle, Lianne La Havas, Alt-J, Beach House Petrillo Band Shell Friday: The Neighbourhood, Deap Vally, Jessie Ware, Thievery Corporation, Lance Herbstrong Saturday: The Bright Light Social Hour, Reignwolf, Matt & Kim, Foals, Supreme Cuts Sunday: Yawn, Jake Bugg, Baroness, The Vaccines, RVSB Grove Stage Friday: Drowners, San Cisco, Twenty One Pilots, Atlas Genius, Theophilus London, Disclosure, Frightened Rabbit, Lana Del Rey Saturday: Family of the Year, Pujol, St. Lucia, HAIM, Unknown Mortal Orchestra, Heartless Bastards, Death Grips, Azealia Banks Sunday: Red Bull Sound Select Winner, The Orwells, Skaters, MS MR, Wavves, DIIV, 2 Chainz, Cat Power BMI Stage Friday: American Authors, D-Pryde, Brick + Mortar, Houndmouth, Pacific Air, Hey Marseilles, Chance the Rapper Saturday: Frontier Ruckus, Beast Patrol, Wild Cub, Lukas Nelson & P.O.T.R., The Dunwells, Brooke Waggoner, Blondfire Sunday: O'Brother, Makeshift Prodigy, Wake Owl, The Mowgli's, Machines Are People Too, Bear Mountain, Half Moon Run Perry's Stage Friday: Brite Lite Brite, Keys N Krates, Timeflies, Monsta, Dillon Francis, Modestep, Flux Pavilion, Steve Aoki Saturday: Cherub, Cole Plante, 360, GRiZ, Baauer, Adventure Club, Dada Life, Steve Angello Sunday: Stratus, Alvin Risk, Angel Haze, Kill the Noise, Art Department, Dog Blood, Major Lazer, Knife Party Video Gallery Alex Clare Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Alex Clare Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Two Door Cinema Club Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Two Door Cinema Club Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Alt-J LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Alt-J LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 LIttle Green Cars "The Consequences Of Not Sleeping" Live Acoustic at Lollapalooza 2013|LIttle Green Cars "The Consequences Of Not Sleeping" Live Acoustic at Lollapalooza 2013 DIIV LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|DIIV LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Knife Party LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Knife Party LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 The Mowgli's "The Great Divide" Live Acoustic at Lollapalooza 2013|The Mowgli's "The Great Divide" Live Acoustic at Lollapalooza 2013 Two Door Cinema Club LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Two Door Cinema Club LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Phoenix Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Phoenix Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Vampire Weekend LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Vampire Weekend LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Lianne La Havas LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Lianne La Havas LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Angel Haze LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Angel Haze LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Baroness LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Baroness LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Major Lazer LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Major Lazer LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Beach House LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Beach House LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Tegan and Sara LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Tegan and Sara LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 2 Chainz LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|2 Chainz LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Phoenix LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Phoenix LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Grizzly Bear Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Grizzly Bear Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 The Cure LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|The Cure LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Local Natives Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Local Natives Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Lollapalooza Q&A Cornerstone's Rob Stone & Jon Cohen 2013|Lollapalooza Q&A Cornerstone's Rob Stone & Jon Cohen 2013 Little Green Cars Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Little Green Cars Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Heartless Bastards LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Heartless Bastards LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Mumford and Sons LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Mumford and Sons LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Court Yard Hounds LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Court Yard Hounds LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Local Natives LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Local Natives LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 The National LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|The National LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 The Mowgli's Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|The Mowgli's Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Ellie Goulding LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Ellie Goulding LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 The Postal Service LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|The Postal Service LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Matt & Kim LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Matt & Kim LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013